thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Garry Galley
Garry Michael Galley (born April 16, 1963) is a Canadian broadcaster and retired professional ice hockey player. Galley played in the National Hockey League from 1984 to 2001. Galley was a former co-host of the defunct "More On Sports" radio program on The Team 1200 (now TSN Radio 1200) in Ottawa, Ontario, and is a color commentator for Buffalo Sabres regional broadcast. Galley was born in Greenfield Park, Quebec, on the shores of Montreal, but grew up in Ottawa. Playing career Galley played at Bowling Green (CCHA) from 81–82 to 83–84 and was named to the CCHA first all-star team and NCAA All-American in 1984. Galley was drafted 100th overall (5th round) by the Los Angeles Kings in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. He played in 1,149 career NHL games, scoring 125 goals and 474 assists for 599 points. He also registered 1,218 career penalty minutes. His best offensive season was the 1993–94 season, when he registered 60 assists and 70 points, both career highs. Galley played two and a half seasons (84–85 to 86–87) with the Los Angeles Kings before being traded to the Washington Capitals in February 1987. He played the rest of the 1986–87 season and competed in the 87–88 season with the Capitals. In July 1988, he signed as a free agent with the Boston Bruins, where he played from 1988–89 to 1991–92. In Game Two of the 1990 playoff series against Montreal, Galley scored the game-winner in overtime. The goal, at the time, was compared to Bobby Orr's famous Cup-clinching goal in 1970.1 Galley played in the 1991 All-Star Game. Boston traded Galley to the Philadelphia Flyers in January 1992, and he stayed with the Flyers through to the 1994–95 season, when he was traded to the Buffalo Sabres in April 1995. He played in the 1994 All-Star Game. He played with Buffalo from the end of the 1994–95 season to the 1996-97 season. He then returned to the Kings in July 1997 as a free agent. He played another 3 years with the Kings from 1997–98 to 1999–2000. He played one year for the New York Islanders for the 2000–2001 season and then retired. After he retired he moved to Ottawa, Ontario where he is working on the radio show the Team 1200. Just last year he and his family spent some time in New Orleans where he donated 50,000 dollars. Trade history * Traded to Washington by Los Angeles for Al Jensen, February 14, 1987. * Signed as a free agent by Boston, July 8, 1988. * Traded to Philadelphia by Boston with Wes Walz and Boston's third round choice (Milos Holan) in 1993 Entry Draft for Gord Murphy, Brian Dobbin, Philadelphia's third round choice (Sergei Zholtok) in 1992 Entry Draft and fourth round choice (Charles Paquette) in 1993 Entry Draft, January 2, 1992. * Traded to Buffalo by Philadelphia for Petr Svoboda, April 7, 1995. * Signed as a free agent by Los Angeles, July 15, 1997. * Signed as a free agent by NY Islanders, September 25, 2000. Post hockey career * Galley has pursued a career in broadcasting. In addition to a radio show on Team 1200, he is also a colour analyst. He started working for Buffalo Sabres regional broadcasts in 2008. He is usually teamed with Rick Jeanneret and on HNIC he was paired with Dave Randorf. * On May 12, 2008, the Nepean Raiders Junior A Hockey Club announced that Garry Galley would be the new head coach for their team beginning in the 2008-09 season. Awards and honours Career statistics International play Galley played for Canada at the 1993 World Championship in Munich, where the Canadian squad placed fourth (8-1-2-3-0) under head coach Mike Keenan. He won silver (losing to the Czech Republic 4-2) in the World Men's Championship (IIHF) in 1996 under head coach Tom Renney. See also * List of NHL players with 1000 games played